Dragons and Mages
by Henny101
Summary: NATSU HAS A SISTER!  Natty the Ice Dragon Slayer comes back into Natsus life.  Now they set off along with their nakama  to find their foster parents. Will it work out ok?
1. A Fast Reunion

Tmp, tmp went the spirit mage's feet as she walked back to her cozy little apartment. It was the end of the day and she was exhausted after being thrown into a fight with Gray and Natsu. She looked up _speaking of the devil._ A pink haired figure with a scarf that looked like scales was in the distance.

"NATSU!" she yelled at the pink haired person. The person looked up and the spirit mage saw that it wasn't Natsu but, looked more like a younger, girlier version of him. The person started running towards her. It was indeed a girl (because of the small boobs) and she seemed… to be crying? She stopped right in front of Lucy and looked up at her. She was a spitting image of Natsu! Squinty gold eyes, pink short hair, she even had the scarf. _But, it's redder than Natsu's _Lucy thought.

"This Natsu person," the girl said "is his last name Dragoneel?"

Lucy stared for a moment and smiled sweetly "Would you like me to take you to him?" Tears welled up in the girls eyes again and she nodded feverishly. "I'm Lucy by the way, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Natty, Natty Dragoneel" she said with… Natsu's signature toothy grin? Lucy had a strange thought,

"Are you a mage?"

"Ice Dragon Slayer!"

"…"  
>"What's wrong Luce?"<p>

"…It's Lucy… You are just like Natsu…"

Natty looked down and pouted "Is that a bad thing?"

_OMG JUST LIKE NATSU_ Lucy thought. _She couldn't be_…

"No!" She smiled at the little Ice Dragon mage. A toothy grin spread across her face as she looked up. Lucy took the girls hand (which was a little to cold) and they walked off to find Natsu.

-o0o-

Lucy sighed "We've looked everywhere except here." Here being her apartment. She walked in to find Happy and Natsu on the couch.

"Luce what took-" he stopped at mid-sentence and stared at the girl next to her. "Na-Natty."

The two salmon haired kids stared as tears started to appear. Lucy smiled warmly, she thought so. _They do know each other _she thought.

"Natsu." The little girl smiled sweetly as a tiny tear rolled down her red cheeks. She ran to the fire dragon mage and wrapped him in a fierce hug. But, she pulled away quickly in pain as Natsu flinched, in pain?

"You're too hot!"

"You're too cold" replied Natsu.

"Brother and sister I presume" said Lucy.

"Yeah" the two replied. Lucy smiled, she knew it.

"Anyways what's today date" asked Natty.

"June 12, why?"

"One month till the 10th anniversary." Natsu's eyes widened and Happy fell off the couch (he was sleeping the whole time and still is).

"…NANI!"

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I only own the character of Natty because I made her up.

So basically this is short… Sorry next one will be longer… I hope. Anyways, please review!


	2. The Crappy Day

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the two. _From one subject to another... WAY TO FAST, _She thought. She let out a little chuckle at the way they were pouting about the date of tomorrow but she couldn't seem to not feel upset as well for tomorrow was the anniversary of her mother's death. She would have to pull herself together to be ready for the day after since the s-class exam would be starting. Lucy looked up, clearing her head of the depressing thoughts; only to find the siblings on another subject what they wanted for dinner.

"YOU CHANGED THE SUBJECT AGAIN?"

-o0o-

Natsu woke up to the wonderful smell of cinnamon and vanilla. He snuggled closer to the cinnamon smell and found it was really soft. The dragon slayer wrapped his arms around this wonderful soft, smelling thing and hugged it. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with his partner and best friend, Lucy. _Wait, _he thought _why am I here with Lucy...Whatever. _Closing his eyes again he found himself, once again, wondering what this wonderful soft thing was. Poking it seemed like his best option, being the idiot he is no other option would come to mind.

He decided that poking it would be a fun experience so, low and behold, he poked it only to have _it_ grunt in response. Sadly he found this grunt all too familiar; Lucy. Was. _It_. He snapped open his eyes and stared at the girls sleeping face feeling his face heat up all too quickly.

"C-cute... So this was the smell," he sighed, "Stupid Luce you smell to good." The teenage boy smiled not knowing the presence of the 'vanilla smell' behind him.

"Natsu-nii you liiiiike Lucy-nii!"

"Aye!"

"Eh? Happy, N-Natty!" He released his grip from, the now awake Lucy and looked up to his younger sister and best friend right above him. He looked over to Lucy yawning. He watched as her tongue curled out of her mouth and darted back in. She opened her eyes, Natsu expecting to see those light brown eyes that he loved but found they were blood-shot. A weird thought crossed his mind; had she been crying? He sniffed the air; Vanilla- Natty, Fish- Happy, Charcoal- Himself, Cinnamon- Luce, and there was a salty tinge in the air. Lucy had been crying.

Natty watched as Natsu took the blonde mage in his arms and asked, "Why were you crying?" Lucy's eyes widened at the boys sudden question. She opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She didn't want to worry him so, she forced a smile and shook her head. He squeezed her tighter and said "Lucy Heartfilia don't you lie to me. What the hell is wrong." That name, that dreaded last name. She went numb, biting her lip as her vision went blurry with tears threatening to fall. She wrapped her arms around his torso as she sobbed quietly in his shoulder. Happy flew over, with Natty and they both wrapped their small arms around her.

"T-today...'s a... crappy day... h- huh" she asked between shaky breaths. Natty nodded, Happy shrugged, and Natsu silently tightened his grip. "Um, Natsu?"

"...You want to stay home, right?" He felt her nod and he smiled. "I know you to well Haha..." She suddenly broke into a fit of giggles, which surprised Natsu. He loosened his grip to look at the laughing girl. Her face was tear stained, but that smile was there, the smile that everyone knew and loved. Natty tightened her grip on Lucy.

"Lucy-nii please don't go crazy!" The two older teens, plus an exceed loosened there grip on each other to look at the girl. They both laughed at her plea.

"HAHAHA! Don't worry I won't. I just had remembered when me and Natsu first met." She smiled down at the girl while she looked up at Lucy. "It was a pretty funny way to meet actually. You see, your brother saved me from some horrible man," Natsu growled as he remembered, "twice in a row actually. Do you get sick when you're on a boat? Don't get sick from just thinking about it! YOU TO NATSU!" They both gave her weak smiles. She started to giggle again. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as the blonde mage thought.


End file.
